The present invention is generally directed to diamond jewelry and, more particularly, to a diamond jewelry setting that provides to diamond jewelry a magnified look and appearance.
Billions of dollars of diamond jewelry are sold yearly. When it comes to purchasing diamond jewelry, the four C's are of utmost importance. As is well known, the four C's stand for Clarity, Color, Cut and the all-important Carat weight. One of the first impressions that one derives from diamond jewelry is the size of the centrally set diamond. For diamonds that are otherwise comparable as to color, cut and clarity, the difference between a 0.25 carat diamond and a 1.00 carat diamond can be a tenfold price differential, even though the diametrical size of a 0.25 carat round diamond is 4.1 mm while that of a 1.00 carat diamond is only about 50% larger, at about 6.4 mm.
In the prior art of the past 150 years, many attempts have been made to create for diamonds a “bigger look.” For example, for more than 125 years people have been creating “cluster” diamond arrangements with a larger center diamond that is tightly surrounded by smaller sized diamonds so that, from a distance, the overall diamond arrangement looks like a single “solitaire” diamond of a larger diametrical size, namely that of the cluster.
But still, a cluster diamond arrangements consists of many diamonds and when viewed even at arm's length, the individual diamonds can be made out which detracts from the overall look and appearance. Furthermore, setting many smaller stones around a larger center stone requires specially constructed settings for holding the smaller stones and costly human labor to set the numerous stones that make up the cluster.
Following the same age-old quest of presenting diamond jewelry that conveys the appearance of a diamond larger than it actually is, the present inventor has proceeded with a variant technique that provides that bigger look, while avoiding some of the drawbacks that are associated with attaining that design objective by clustering numerous diamonds together.